


Final Performance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fifth Element
Genre: Gen, Last Day On Earth, Missing Scene, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Diva prepares for her final performance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasticmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticmuse/gifts).



> Written for: Fantasticmuse in the New Year Resolutions 2009 Challenge

  
She waited patiently at the foot of the ship's ramp while half of her followers boarded first and made sure the plane was empty. It was a routine they practiced every time she performed, but this time the check seemed more crucial; the threat more grave. After a long moment, Tomo stepped back out and nodded. The ship was secure. Plavalaguna smiled and walked up the ramp, Ethasene one step behind her as usual.

If this trip was just like usual - if this concert was just like usual - then Plavalaguna would be taking this time to compose herself. She would be humming, low in her throat, to warm up her voice. She would be imagining the concert from beginning to end, hoping that her positive meditations would influence the ki of the event.

But this was not the usual concert for Plavalaguna. This was the last concert she would ever give, though her fans did not know that yet. There was a small chance that this was the last concert that anyone would _ever_ give, but that sort of thinking was defeatist and disturbed the ki. Plavalaguna straitened her back and returned her thoughts to the positive. Beside her, Ethasene straitened slightly too, holding her bald head high.

Ethasene and Tomo knew the truth about Plavalaguna - their parents had served her family for generations - and they both swore on the Tree of Heart that they would defend her and her precious burden with their very lives. They had been Plavalaguna's companions since she was a child, had held her hands the night she became the bearer.

Self-consciously, Plavalaguna rested one hand on her belly. She could feel the weight of her task there; it was heavier than performance nerves, heavier than a good meal, heavier even than the knowledge of her mission. It was the weight of a legacy, passed down from mother to daughter through the ages until it was entrusted to her. It was the weight of four stones, surgically implanted in her belly the night she reached adulthood.

As the ship sped on towards Fhloston, the Diva often patted her stomach, surprised that she could not feel the stones where they lay. They had been placed very particularly, though, so they did not bulge or protrude. She had felt the same as a child, pressing her hands over and over against her mother's taut stomach as she listened to the story of the Mondoshawan.

The Mondoshawan had visited their planet in ages past, seeking the Tree of Heart. It was the Tree from which all ki flowed, and it kept all the beings on the planet alive and in harmony. The Mondoshawan were a curious race, interested in all aspects of life, existence, and good and evil, and they needed to learn the way of the ki. While the Mondoshawan were there, enemies of the ki attacked the planet.

The Shovun came in their ships, raining down fire from above, and the people of the ki had no ships or weapons to fight them off with. The Mondoshawan were peaceful too, but they were far more advanced, and they chased the Shovun away. They returned to their studies of the Tree of Heart, asking nothing in repayment for saving every being on the planet.

But Plavalaguna's ancestress sought them out, begging them to accept a token from her. The Mondoshawan were touched by the gesture, and they bestowed upon her a great honor. She, and her descendents, would one day be the guardians of a very special treasure. Though it was safe where it currently was, they sensed that it would soon require a new home.

Years later, when the ancestress was nearing the end of her life, and had daughters and granddaughters of her own, the Mondoshawan returned. They brought with them four stones, and they asked Plavalaguna's family to protect the stones. A granddaughter named Aszenasena - who had just reached her adulthood - was chosen, and she became the first bearer of the stones.

And she guarded them with her very life, as had her daughter, and her daughter, and her's, all the way to Plavalaguna.

But Plavalaguna would be the last bearer. The Dark One was approaching the holy place, the Fifth Element had been awakened, and the stones would be needed. Without the power of the Tree of Heart to heal her, Plavalaguna would die when the stones were removed from her body. She knew this, as did Ethasene and Tomo. They had said their goodbyes before leaving home, and now they tried to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

But Plavalaguna knew better. It was in the way Tomo angered just a little more quickly than normal. It was in the way Ethasene's smile did not reach her eyes. It was in the way the Diva herself ignored her usual pre-performance routine and often patted her stomach, reassuring herself that the stones were still there. It was a nervous habit she had not had since she first received them, but it had returned in plenty in the past few days.

On Fhlosten, the Fifth Element would come, and Plavalaguna would know her immediately, and return the stones to their rightful mistress. It had happened the night before - the Supreme Being had awoken from her deep sleep for the first time in centuries. Anyone as tied to the ki as Plavalaguna and her followers felt the change immediately. It was as though the ki was flowing twice as strongly, as though a second Tree of Heart had suddenly grown. It was impossible to miss.

As her ship entered the space around Fhloston and dropped speed, Plavalaguna gasped, and heard Ethasene inhale sharply beside her. She was here: The Fifth Element. She had at last come to retrieve her stones - the legacy that generations of Plavalaguna's family had carried in secret.

The Diva allowed her hand to fall from her stomach. In the instant of feeling the Supreme Being's presence, her nervousness was gone, replaced by a fabulous energy. She would give her last performance to bolster the Supreme Being and to hinder enemies of the ki, and then she would give up her legacy.

She would soon leave this world, but the Diva felt at peace.  



End file.
